Boeing 747-8F
The Boeing 747-8F is one of the largest aircraft in GeoFS, and one of the most realistic cargo aircraft as well. It was previously in the old Cathay Pacific Cargo "Hong Kong Trader" livery. When "X" is pressed, the cargo doors open as they would on the real aircraft and it has a somewhat complete cockpit. On 20 January 2020, the creator of the aircraft, Learce AG, (LRX) changed the livery to Cargolux. How to Fly The Boeing 747-8F is a relatively easy aircraft to fly, along with most of the commercial airliners in the game. Taxi This is an optional part of flight, but it adds realism. The recommended speed for taxiing in a straight line is around 30 knots and when turning, it is 10 knots. Takeoff As the Boeing 747-8F is a very large aircraft, it is recommended that you takeoff on a runway marked purple on the Navigation Panel, otherwise there will be a risk of a runway excursion. However, some purple-marked runways are not sufficient. Before you takeoff, first notify your local tower, then set your flaps to 3 or 4 (full flaps). Once cleared, press 9 to set your engine to full throttle. Takeoff speed is around 160 knots. After departure, retract the landing gear and set the autopilot if desired. Make sure to keep your speed below 250 knots below 10000 feet. Cruise Cruising is the most relaxing part of flying the Boeing 747-8F, or any other aircraft in general. Just set your autopilot to your desired settings, and then sit back and relax. Note that your engines will decrease in power during cruise as they do not need much power during this stage of flight. Landing As you near the airport, descend slowly, at about 2 on the vertical speed gauge. Unless you are cleared, keep below 250 knots below 10,000 feet. While you are descending, slow to about 300 knots and contact tower to let them know of your arrival. Disengage the autopilot if desired. Extend your flaps to 1 at speed 230, flaps 2 at 210 and flaps 3 at 190. Flaps 3 configuration is suitable at most airports, however, some airports require full flaps, especially if the 7 thousand feet. As you turn to make the final approach, keep in mind your descent rate. Anything between 1 and 2 is acceptable in a Boeing 747-8F. Another thing to keep in mind is the sensitivity of the plane. The Boeing 747-8F is not as sensitive as other planes like the 737-700 or the Cessna 172. The rudder may help if strong turning is required. If you have wind enabled, keep in mind the speed and direction as you land. Once you have lined up and have stabilized the aircraft, lower the gear a few moments before landing (30 seconds or so before landing). Set the engines to 10% (idle) as well. As you land, deploy spoilers and brakes and use reverse thrust. Vacate the runway slowly once you have slowed down enough. Livery The 747 used to be the old Cathay Pacific Hong Kong Trader livery. However, on 20 January 2020, the creator changed the livery to Cargolux. The new livery looks slightly cleaner and more modern compared to the previous one, especially in light of recent livery changes to the basic GeoFS aircraft. However, a few users still prefer the old livery. Whether both will be made available at some point is unknown. Operators Civilian * Jak Rabbit Air * Heritage Aviation Government * Ohio (to be transferred to United States in February 2020) * United States Military None known Bugs The Boeing 747-8F, like other Community Contributed Aircraft, has the tendency to lose control when flying at or near cruising speed. It is also prone to the spin glitch, though not as much as some other community contributed aircraft such as the E190. Category:Boeing Category:Aircraft Category:Community Contributed Aircraft